theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosh-Anne Hynn'e'a
"That's right, I'm a scary Sith Lord, you better run!" -Roshanne to a thug trying to rob her in Nar Shaddaa. Biography Early life on Dromund Kaas Rosh-Anne was born to Lord and Lordess Romullus and Annivoto Hynn'e'a on Dromund Kaas. Her first years she already showed no aptitude in using the Force, angering her father very much. Both her parents pushed and pushed, got the best teachers to come over, but to no avail. When her brother, Rokalo, was born, he showed immediate strength in the Force, moving objects when he was as young as 5 months, while Rosh-Anne, who was 2 at the time, could not even do the simplest tasks. Even so, Rosh-Anne was sent to Korriban for training at age 6. Training on Korriban Upon her arrival, the first thing to stand out was her weakness. And as such she was bullied, both physically as mentally, by the other Acolytes almost constantly. However, mentally she was strong enough to withstand all this, as she had it engrained on her not to let her family down. She failed doing even the slightest Force manipulation, and was only mediocre at lightsaber combat. Easily being bested in any duel. She never gave up however, remaining strong willed, and always ready to offer a smile and helping hand to other Acolytes that were put down. In this, both force-wise and personality wise, she had none of what it took to truly be Sith. Eventually they shipped her off to collect artifacts, giving her a shovel and a brush. In this she found a good way to pass the time, becoming nearly invisible to the other Acolytes, they would merely scoff and ridicule her on the few occasions they would notice her amongst the dirt. After 2 years on Korriban however, her father's influence could keep her there no longer. She was sent back to Dromund Kaas, back to her parents. Under the constant pressure of his fellow Lords, Lord Romullus had to make a choice. Seeing as how weak his daughter was, the other Lords would have him kill her. This, however, he could not. Instead he sent her to work in the mines of a nearby asteroid field. Life amongst the slaves Rosh-Anne was sent to a mining operation, on a large asteroid that had been given artificial atmosphere and possessed gravity in and of itself. When she first arrived at the mines, although only an 8-year old child, the other slaves feared her, and kept their distance. She was very lonely in this time. She did what she was told to do. She cleared bricks, sorted through raw ore, helped with repairs. And when she had time to rest, she cried. One day things changed, a group of slaves confronted her. Mocked her. Beat her. They vented out all the hate and frustration they had ever felt for all their Sith overlords. They would have killed her. If not for one Rattataki slave, named Xsiost, who interfered. The anger of the other slaves shifted, as they tried to beat Xsiost instead. However, Xsiost was a skilled fighter, beating them down easily. He extended his hand towards Rosh-Anne, wich she kindly, and with a gentle smile accepted. Xsiost was amazed that she could still smile, something he had not seen in a long time. He treated her wounds, using extract from plants and all he could get his hands on. In the coming years he trained her to defend herself, and taught her how to create potions, adrenals and even stims. For Rosh-Anne these were the best years she had had so far, finally having a friend. She nicknamed him "Worm" because he always said worms were one of the best creatures around; useable in biochem, adaptable, survivors. He nicknamed her "Acolyte." Deep in the Ancient Asteroid After having worked on the Asteroid for about 4 years, Rosh-Anne now being 12, an accident happened on one of the digging sites. A big hole opened up, and swallowed 21 slaves with it. Time for grief was not given, as the slaves were ordered to go in and look for ore. Rosh-Anne and Xsiost were sent in, along with 13 other slaves. As they descended the group was attacked by a flock of mynocks, and 4 of the group fell down the hole, screaming, until a sudden and sickening "thud" was heard. Once on the ground, another 2 were consumed by some sort of quicksand. The others, including Rosh-Anne and Xsiost tried to help, but it was to no avail. It was at this time that Rosh-Anne noticed that although the asteroid had artificially been given atmosphere, the air they were breathing was too thin for them to survive more then a day while actively mining. The group panicked, and tried to get back up, ignoring the orders of the guard to stay down there. 3 made it quite high, being used as an example by the guards, and got shot down. Rosh-Anne looked in horror as their bodies hit the ground. With the group now down to 6 people, facing either death by guard, or by lack of oxygen, they decided to press on, hoping that if they found enough ore, the guard would grant them some rest outside. Using the tools at their disposal they began to dig around, searching for ore. Rosh-Anne and Xsiost quickly took the lead, as the other 4 slaves were growing more and more weary. Rosh-Anne however was working harder then ever, chopping away at one precise spot. Each blow she gave the rocks seemed to make her, and her pickaxe that much heavier. At the last blow she could gather up, her pickaxe hit something, and a bright glowing light surrounded all of them. Xsiost tried to pull Rosh-Anne back, but it was as if they had found the very center of the strange gravity the asteroid seemed to posses, everything being pulled towards it. Rosh-Anne placed her hands on it, as to not be smashed against it. Her eyes lighting up as she did, until suddenly and without warning, the object blasted them all back. Rosh-Anne and Xsiost were the only 2 who survived the blast, waking up days later in a dark, silent cave. Escape from the Mines They began crawling around, feeling for a way out. Rosh-Anne panicked, but Xsiost was able to calm her down. And so they continued on in the dark, cold and silent cave. It was Xsiost who first noticed that their air supply kept getting thinner and thinner, but he didn't tell Rosh-Anne, as he did not wish to worry her. After several hours the air became better, and fresher, signalling they were slowly reaching an exit, they also started hearing sounds, muffled voices, and other banging sounds. The closer they got to the surface, the louder it became. Men yelling, blasters being fired and digging charges being blown. The whole asteroid had descended into chaos. Several of the slaves appeared to be running a revolt against their Sith overlords. Something had drowned out the fear they had held so long, and they had taken up arms. Xsiost convinced Rosh-Anne that this was a chance for them to escape. Even though the slaves would soon be quelled, he assumed all of the guards had thought them dead inside the cave. All they needed was to find a ship. However, Rosh-Anne pleaded to help the slaves, to free them. Their argument was cut short however, when 2 guards stumbled upon them. They drew arms to shoot them both, but Xsiost rushed to them, pushing one to the ground and stealing his pistol, using it to shoot the other guard first, and then the guard he had pushed down. He continued by grabbing Rosh-Anne by the wrist and dragging her towards the spaceport. Rosh-Anne simply followed, she was shocked and appalled by the event surrounding her, both slaves and guards dying all around her. Before she knew well and good, Xsiost had sneaked them into a light freighter. Pointing his pistol towards the pilot, ordering him to fly out of port. However, the rest of the crew gathered up behind them, and knocked them out cold. When they awoke, they found all inside the ship to be dead. When they looked outside, all they saw was more death. Not a single slave was still standing. And the guards were rounding up the bodies, throwing them in fire pits. Xsiost started the ship, and when the engines engaged the guards looked over and began firing. Not knowing quite what they were doing they fumbled about, crashing the ship left and right, Xsiost firing the ship's weapons into the power generator for the artificial atmosphere generator. In just moment all oxygen outside dissipated, and the guards fell down, gasping for air. Xsiost gained control over the ship, and flew out into space. Rosh-Anne sitting besides him, speechless. Making Port It took them while to find how to access the navicomputer, but as all on the asteroid were now dead, no one was in pursuit of them yet. Although back on Dromund Kaas alarm were going off, and a patrol had been sent out. They argues for a bit about where to go. Rosh-Anne begged Xsiost to take them to Dromund Kaas, to her father's personal landing pad. But Xsiost knew that would not be a good idea, and opted for Nar Shaddaa instead. Xsiost moved all of the bodies into the cargo compartment, allowing Rosh-Anne to calm down a bit. She was worried about all they had done, and wondered if life would really get better. Xsiost gave her a hooded robe that he found, telling her to cover up, because people could react poorly to her being a young Sith. Approaching the Nar Shaddaa spaceport the comm was called. "Welcom back, Triant. You're earlier then expected." Xsiost nervously answered the call, saying there had been trouble on the asteroid and they got the hell out of dodge. Port Security became suspicious. They had them make port, and sent a full security detail their way. When the doors of the Triant opened up, Security was shocked to see 2 teenagers coming out of the ship. Several men went inside, while Xsiost and Rosh-Anne were taken to a holding cell. It didn't take them long to find the dead bodies of the crew. Xsiost and Rosh-Anne were taken to an interrogation room together. Xsiost did most of the talking, telling them that they were new crew members on the Triant, and fled after the rest of the ship was killed by the slaves. Security raised up Dromund Kaas, which confirmed that it had appeared a revolt had happened. Dromund Kaas told them to hold the two in a cell, until someone could come to investigate. And so, they were taken back to the holding cells. In the cell adjoining them were 3 men. A Zabrak, a Mirialan and a towering human with cyborg implants over most of his face. They saw the fear on the youngsters faces, and were surprised. Especially to see fear on the face of a Sith, young or old. Xsiost took a liking to them, and decided to explain their situation in full, feeling he could trust these men. The men in turn took a leap of faith as well, telling them that they were republic troopers from the 24th 'Rigid' Regiment, and they were about to be sprung from their cells. Rescue by the Rigid 24th They introduced themselves as Yggorth (Zabrak), Raikes (Mirialan) and Torralt (Human Cyborg). Their friends, led by a human called Derríck, would soon be getting them out of there. It was Raikes who convinced the group to take Xsiost and Rosh-Anne with them when they escaped. After that it was only a matter a time of waiting before the rest of the Rigid 24th showed up. Soon enough, noises were heard. Blaster fires, thermal detonators going off. The guards huddled up besides the doorway, hoping to bottleneck the intruders. All of a sudden however, one of the fighting guards was thrown into the holding cell area, a massive Cathar bursting in after him, fighting the guards in close combat. Raikes suddenly shouted to Xsiost and Rosh-Anne to close their eyes. No more then a second later, a flashbang went off. Rosh-Anne kept her eyes closed until it became quiet again. When she opened her eyes, she saw only unconscious guards and 5 men standing before her. The Cathar introduced himself as Rawros. Next to him stood a fat little man, introducing himself as Pávol. Then there was Derríck the human that led them, a Twi'lek named Kylénna and a large Togruta woman, called Ly'Shan. They disengaged the force-fields of the holding cells, and were about to leave, when a detail of security stormed in. Xsiost readied himself to fight, showing no fear. Rosh-Anne however had always been sensitive to violence. Torralt recognized this, and simply picked her up telling her: "Don't worry child, I will keep you safe." Rawros stormed through the first wave again, agile in his movements, knocking out guards left and right. While Derríck called the orders, moving the men around, assigning targets to them. A true and noble leader. Torralt held on to Rosh-Anne, while storming through the remaining guards, using his body to shield her from harm. Xsiost fell into fold like it was where he belonged. Following orders given, fighting bravely. Derríck had noticed them, and complimented him after the fight. They retreated to their ship, taking out the tractor-beam before making their escape, to ensure they could fly out safely. The Hutts had a costly day when they decided to imprison the men of the Rigid 24th. Back on the ship, they still had to decide what to do with Rosh-Anne and Xsiost. After a short word, they offered them to join in with the Rigid 24th. Xsiost immediately accepted. And Rosh-Anne, as always, followed his lead. A New Alliance They had never felt safer. Surrounded by a squad of the Republic's finest. Or so they thought. The Rigid 24th was a splinter group. They had broken off of the army, and had become mercenaries of a sort. The whole team comprised of 14 men. With the addition of Xsiost and Rosh-Anne, they had become 16. Raikes would often say they needed 8 more, as to have 24 in the Rigid 24th. His lame jokes made Rosh-Anne laugh. The first point of order was to train their 2 new recruits. Derríck took Xsiost under his own wings, recognizing his fighting capabilities and strategic insights. Torralt, the cyborg, took care of Rosh-Anne, teaching her how to use a blaster pistol and how to use cover and such. Both Xsiost and Rosh-Anne however, utilized their skills as biomechs to craft up potions, stims and adrenals for the crew. As the day grew into months and their training neared completion, they had a small skirmish on Ilum. While on a mission for one of their own, searching for a new crystal for the broken lightsaber of a young Jedi they had picked up a short while before Rosh-Anne and Xsiost, they encountered a patrol from the Imperial's Field Expertise Corps, the F.E.C. The Rigid had taken 8 men to this mission, under which Xsiost and Rosh-Anne. It became clear during the altercation, that although Rosh-Anne had learned to fire a pistol with good precision, she could not stand violence whatsoever. After the mission, they had a lengthy talk about her future. The decision fell to train her as a medic. Becoming a Field Medic Rsoh-Anne excelled at her training, she had already learned a lot about medicines and healing from Xsiost. She liked it. She understood that she would not be away from the violence, but having a supportive, healing role in it, rather then having to cause it, she believed she could deal with this. And the months following proved it. She was fast and agile, getting to the wounded as fast as a bullet sometimes. Kylénna had crafted her a personal shield, a very strong energy shield that kept her relatively safe. From time to time, when men came in close she still had to fire her pistol. Each life she took kept her silent for a week or two, having to deal with each life in her own way. In this time, Raikes got what he wanted. They had recruited 8 more brave men and women into their ranks. The group was complete. They kept training between missions, getting stronger, learning to work together, and trust each other. The 24 became friends to eachother. To Rosh-Anne. Yet as a medic she always pulled through, and after a while she had saved the lives of each man in the Rigid 24th at least once. She was accepted with them, she belonged with them, they were friends. All she had ever wanted in life, to be at peace and accepted. But, the lives she had taken while on the field, weighed heavily upon her, and one day... The nightmares started. The Haunting of the Mines She would dream of the asteroid, of the object they had found. She would see herself in third person, watching as the events happened. Watching as if she had been inside the object. Feeling angry, and alone. She would be standing alone in a bright white light, then turn around and be surrounded by shadows. And each time she woke up, she felt it. The darkness growing, she could feel it deep inside of her. Becoming more distrustfull, easily angered. Not only that, but it became harder and harder for her to contain that anger. At times she felt like lashing out, like hurting someone. The nightmares kept coming every night, until eventually she stopped sleeping. The others noticed changes in her, and tried to talk to her, but she would brush it off. Xsiost knew her better then the others. And he could feel it. He felt darkness in her, felt the change. He confronted Rosh-Anne in private, and to him she finally admitted what was happening. Told him about the nightmares. He decided they should take some leave, try to find out what that object could have been, if perhaps it might have been a Sith's holocron. Rosh-Anne feared for herself, that she might harm someone. They went around looking for information, describing the object to archeologists and underworld specialists in Sith artifacts. From Nar Shaddaa to even Hoth, but nobody could tell them what it was. The nightmares faded away in this time, and Rosh-Anne began to feel more like herself again. Then the call from the Rigid 24th came. They had tracked two Sith Lords, commanders of the F.E.C. to Tatooine, they needed everybody available to come and help in this mission, and so Xsiost and Rosh-Anne set out towards Tatooine... The Field where Innocence was Lost They met up with all the others on Tatooine, all 24 together, they set out to finally end the F.E.C. once and for all. The feud between the Rigid 24th and the F.E.C. was long and deep. Having finally found them after so long excited most of the men. Rosh-Anne dreaded it. The thought of so much violence was too much for her. But she knew that in this fight, men would get hurt, and she would be needed to fix them back up. So she loaded up her medkits, checked her adrenals and the ammo for her pistol, hoping she wouldn't need any of them. They arrived in Anchorhead, and set out into to deserty fields on the Dune sea. They encountered several patrols of the F.E.C. taking out most while only suffering limited injuries themselves. The medics in the squad were all able and each injury was treated with the utmost care and professionalism. On one of the altercations Xsiost took a shot to his shoulder that was pretty bad. But Rosh-Anne did her best, while under fire to take care of him. She always knew how to keep her focus and a calm head while helping those she cared for. Eventually they tracked down the final nest to a Krayt dragon boneyard. 10 F.E.C. Troopers stood with a Sith Lord and his young acolyte. Derríck made the plans. One team would do a hit and run, causing a diversion, while 2 others flanked from 2 sides, and another would get in place for an ambush. The plan went off smoothly enough, the hit and run team was able to take out 2 men, the three others teams got into position. Just when they were about to spring the ambush, Derríck was lifted from his position by unknown means. The Force. The Sith. The other teams found themselves surrounded by 3 dozen troopers. They had walked into a trap, carefully placed by the Sith. He had had enough of The Rigid 24th and their mingling in his affairs. They were trapped, captured. But then the Sith placed his eye on Rosh-Anne, recognizing her as the daughter of his own former master. He was amused, having thought her dead on the mining operation. This was also the first time Rosh-Anne learned that the mining operation had been under control of her father all along, he had kept her close to home. The Sith summoned her to him. He brushed his hand against her check, and already Rosh-Anne could feel the anger swelling up, flashes of the bright white room came before her. The Sith toyed with her, slapped her in the face, telling her to defend herself. Laughing that she couldn't. Mocking her for being a shame to the Sith legacy. He then held her up with the Force, and threw her into the bones of the Krayt dragon. She saw the room again, in the center of it she saw... something. columns upon columns, and she knew it for what it was. A prison. As she passed the column, she began to see shapes. The prisoners. There were so many of them, she couldn't even count them. They were creatures she had never seen before. One of them walked up to her, bidding her welcome. They had waited for her, but her mind and her powers were locked away so tightly they could not reach her before. Explained to her they were prisoners from an Infinite Empire. They had been rebels in life, all condemned to live in this prison for eons. While all they had wanted was to do good in an empire of evil. They said they could help her save her friends. She accepted... The Slaughter Back in the real world, Rosh-Anne stood up, levitating. She laughed, and her eyes grew red. "Finally, we have been freed. They called us too evil to see daylight. THEY who were always bragging of the DARK." The many voices inside her would laugh. Chaos ensued. Men were torn limb from limb. The men of the Rigid ducked out of the way, but this only grabbed her attention, as she pulled up Derríck, smiled and pushed him away, throwing him so far you could not even see where he landed. The Sith Lord lunged towards her, lightsaber drawn, pushing deep in her belly. She merely laughed as she absorbed the energy and channeled it back. The Sith lord dissipating into thin air. His acolyte showed fear and tried to run. So she broke every single bone in his body. She loved it, no, THEY loved it. Rawros and Rotaric, two hulking cathar tried to jump her. She broke their backs, and watched them fall over in pain. Yunás, the young jedi attempted to bring back Rosh-Anne, sending a message to her using the Force. But Rosh-Anne was trapped inside. She could hear and see but do nothing. She had doomed her friends. She was broken. THEY pulled up the jedi, and twisted him, wringing him out as though he was a rag-doll. he screamed in agony. Then Xsiost jumped towards her, sticking several needles of sedatives inside her. THEY pulled him up and... did nothing. Rosh-Anne had awakened again inside, refusing to let them harm her best friend, she finally fought back. She tapped into the powers she had been keeping at lock ever since she was a child, and stopped them. Pushing them back inside their prison, inside her. She dropped Xsiost and ran, as far as she could, before the sedatives kicked in, and she fell into a deep sleep, deep in the dune sea. She didn't know it, nor could she have, but Derríck, Rawros and Rotaric had each survived their wounds. So did Yunás, but he was severely wounded. Most of the others from the Rigid also survived, counting 8 casualties amongst them. Somehow, Rosh-Anne had been able to unconsciously hold back the prisoners at least a little bit, thus ensuring the survival of most of her friends. The Runaway Rosh-Anne woke up days later in a dark, wet cavern. A mysterious hooded figure standing over her. When the figure took of his hood, Rosh-Anne was shocked to recognize her younger brother, Rokalo. He was on Tatooine, together with his master, and the Lord that Rosh-Anne had killed using the powers of the imprisoned. His master had sensed something bad was going to happen when they sprung their trap, so he had decided to lay back, together with Rokalo. They watched what happened, sawe power she had within her unfold and destroy. Watched her collapse. They pickd her up and took her to their lair. Rokalo's master decided to experiment on her, but feeling protective over the sister he had never known, Rokalo slew his master and stood by Rosh-Anne's side until she woke up. He told how he saw her in the asteroid mines, when he was there with their father. He had envied her for not having to live the life of a Sith. After the revolt of the slaves, empowered by the freed rage of the imprisoned when Rosh-Anne touched the object, their father was stripped from his titles. And was forced to work in the dungeons as a torturer. He had kept his network of spies hidden, and continued to command them. Finding Rosh-Anne soon after, he had kept constant vigil over her. Rokalo told her that even in the mines themselves, their father had sent his top spy to keep her safe. A young, yet brilliant rattataki, named Xiost. Rosh-Anne was angered, hurt and relieved, all at the same time. She asked her brother what would happen with her now, and all he said was: "Be free, sister." And let her go. She went back to Anchorhead, and there she saw Xsiost again. They talked briefly, he told her most of the men would be fine, but also that she had killed 8 of them. She asked him not to follow her, to honor their friendship and to let her go. He agreed. She took a transport to Nar Shaddaa, a place where everybody just wanted to disappear. There she learned to survive by using her racial features to inspire fear. She was able to get free food, drinks and money this way. A part of her hated having to survive like this, the other part just craved food. But everywhere she looked, she saw eyes staring at her. Always wondering if they were her father's spies or not. She decided to travel to the core of the Republic, to Coruscant, hoping her father would have limited eyes there. A New Life After a few days of wandering Coruscant, as a hooded figure to disguise her true appearance, she walked into a place called the Dealer's Den, looking for a drink. She noticed a young jedi sitting alone, looking out of place, like someone who'd rather be alone. She instantly took a liking to her, and when the young jedi walked outside Rosh-Anne decided to talk to her. The young jedi, a very shy girl named Siviala L'kor was very nice to Rosh-Anne, and she felt comfortable around Siviala. She also met a few of Siviala's friends, 2 more jedi; Isakale and Sharok'Vivi She really felt like a new life would start for her, until the day Siviala told her about a meeting the jedi had had with one the Rigid 24th's members. She knew she would have to tell her new friends about the possible danger she could be. Yet, she hoped that maybe these jedi could help her get rid of the imprisoned inside her minds. Trouble at the conclave She didn't have much time to think however, as only days later, when she arrived back at the powerbase, all she saw were molten pieces of things she once knew, and rubble scattered around. Something terrible had happened. She ran out of the base in tears, thinking her new friends were dead. Not long after she picked up on some transmissions, finding some of her fellow crew of Underworld Ops, they directed her to Tatooine. Once she arrived she was happy to see most her friends alive and well, but saddened by the death of some others. Her new friends seemed to have made a terrible enemy. Not much longer a strange figure came through the doors, introducing himself as Toasty'Gee a pimp. After some conversation, it seemed that Sharok had somehow offered for him to work with them. Another unique character added to the list of the Triumph's conclave. Category:Characters